


Textbook Vampire Stuff

by eridixm



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blood trigger warning!, Friendship or ship you decide!, Haikyuu Season 3 spoilers, Karasuno, Other, Semi-finals, Shiratorizawa, Textbook Vampire stuff, Vampire AU, Volleyball, karasuno vs shiratorizawa, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/pseuds/eridixm
Summary: Satori Tendou is the loud and sardonic middle blocker of Shiratorizawa’s Volleyball Team. Oh, he’s also a Vampire.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Oneshots





	Textbook Vampire Stuff

Tendou’s eyes were fixated on the glistening streams of blood escaping through the tiny cuts on Tsukishima’s fingers. It was the most recent injury, he had blocked one of Ushijima’s spikes and was now facing the painful consequence of doing so. Number 5 was leaning closer to the volleyball net to inspect the casualty in more detail. The scent pierced his expanding nostrils as he looked at the blood streaks trickle down his opponent’s palms and passing the other odd scratches he possessed. Tendou dragged his tongue across his dry lips and reached his pale hand towards the material of the net that separated him and his desire.   
  


> “Tendou,” interrupted a familiar and monotonous tone, “What are you doing?”

By the sound of his name, he rapidly retracted his desperate grip and turned to Ushijima, who was the bearer of the voice. The stadium was silent and everyone in the crowd was staring at Tendou with a variety of puzzled expressions. He looked at Tsukishima on the other side of the court, who was clutching his trembling wrist. Despite the pain in his golden brown eyes being apparent, he succeeded in shooting Tendou a look of unsettlement. He moved his gaze away from Number 11 and scanned the other players on Karasuno. It would be an understatement to describe them as discomposed, even the timid manager, Kiyoko, had widened eyes. His right ear perked up as he heard his name in the atmosphere again. Tendou plastered his usual curved smile on his face and rotated to the captain and friend.

> “Sorry, Ushiwaka! My game sense is increasing by the second,” he limply waved his hand in the air, “Let’s win this set, waddya say?”   
>    
> 

Ushijima shook off his peculiar actions and just nodded. With that, both teams returned to their positions on the court and Tsukishima, much to his annoyance, was taken to medical. Tendou stood in his spot and tried to not follow Tsukishima as he left hurriedly. When the scent became less potent, his mind immediately switched back to the game. During the silence of waiting for the blow of the whistle, he could hear strings of conversations from the crowd. 

> “That Number 5 is really strange.” Tendou heard a girl mutter.
> 
> ”Yeah, he looks weird too.” another girl replied.   
>    
> 

He didn’t pay any mind to the frequent insults aimed specifically towards his appearance, he couldn’t exactly argue back. Not knowing what he looked like made it easier to block out them out, even though they sometimes made him anxious.   
  


Finally, the screeching sound of the whistle echoed throughout the stadium. The game continued as usual.

* * *

This was it, the final set and it was getting closer and closer to ending. Karasuno was surprisingly winning to Shiratorizawa 19 - 21. Tsukishima had returned from medical a while back, which seemed to boost Karasuno’s morale. Everyone was working to their greatest potential.

* * *

It was Hinata, Number 10, that touched the ball last with a powerful spike. They had won. The team burst into tears of joy and embraced each other warmly, the players of Shiratorizawa were left defeated and breathless on the floor. Tendou felt a heavy pit form in his stomach, the one thing he was devoted to had finally come to an end. But he stood his head high in the air and sighed deeply. 

> “Farewell, my paradise.” he muttered.

Both teams lined up and thanked one another.

Tendou followed his teammates out of the court while trying to maintain a satisfied grin. While the others went to retrieve their belongings, he proceeded to the bathroom.   
  


He briskly swung open the bathroom door and sauntered over to the nearest sink. With a flick of his bony wrist, water sprayed out of the polished tap and swirled around in the bowl. Tendou splashed himself a few times in the face and dragged his hands down it on the last drench of water. When his eyesight focused again, he looked into the empty mirror for dramatic effect. Before he could leave, someone else entered the room, it was Ushijima.   
  


> Tendou cleared his throat, “Hey.”   
>    
> 
> 
> “What was that earlier?” he interrogated.
> 
> ”What was what?” the red head tried to play dumb, “Us losing? Look, you’ll have plenty of time-“
> 
> ”Not that. I know I have time to improve and one day I’ll defeat them,” Ushijima shook his head, “I meant your strange interaction with Karasuno’s Number 11.”   
>    
> 
> 
> “Number 11? Four eyes? I never spoke to him.”
> 
> ”You were intent on getting closer to him when he got injured by me. I’ve never seen you like that before, were you worried about him?” he asked bluntly.
> 
> ”Worried? No! I was just- erm-,” Tendou sighed, “Fine, I might as well tell you since I’ll hardly see you anymore after we graduate.”  
>    
> 

> ”Tell me what?”   
>    
> 
> 
> He paused for a moment, “This is gonna sound really weird, like _really_ weird, but it’s the truth. I’m a...Vampire.”

Ushijima’s face didn’t shift at all, much to Tendou’s surprise. 

> “A Vampire? I was unaware that they existed. I was informed that they were a myth as a child.” the captain said.
> 
> ”To be honest, I prefer it when people don’t know that we exist. But we do, see?” 

After those words escaped his lips, Tendou parted them widely. Somehow a pair of pointy fangs were replacing his human-looking ones. Ushijima still did not have any sort of reaction.

> “I can make them appear and disappear blah blah blah, textbook Vampire stuff.” he explained.
> 
> ”Vampires like human blood, correct?” Ushijima questioned, earning a nod from his friend, “I am assuming that is why you were so interested in Number 11’s injury?”
> 
> ”You assume right, Wakatoshi-Kun! It’s usually easy to cover up, but being so close doesn’t really help.” Tendou chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck.
> 
> ”Ok. The bus should here by now, let’s go.”   
>    
> 
> 
> “Wait, that’s it?” he scoffed, “You’re not gonna say anything else? You just found out that I’m a _Vampire_!”   
>    
> 
> 
> “No, I have gotten the answer to my question. Who you really are is none of my concern.” Ushijima stated, leaving the bathroom swiftly.

Tendou was impressed by the fact that he reacted like what just happened was normal, but he then again, Ushijima was known for his serious façade. He got out of his thoughts and jogged out of the bathroom to catch up with the rest of the team. 

* * *

On the bus ride back to Shiratorizawa Academy, most of the players were sleeping soundly. The third years were sat around the front, whereas the others were spread across the middle and back. Tendou and Ushijima were sat beside each other, both weren’t asleep. Tendou was sat next to the window with his legs up on the seat and his long arms hugging them firmly. He watched the scenery pass them swiftly as the bus drove back to school, he favoured the calm colour palette of orange and pink. After all, it was easier to focus on the sunset when his reflection wasn’t mimicking him from the window.

* * *

One by one the volleyball team dragged themselves out of the bus and lined up outside the school. The building was dark and desolate, assuming everyone went home after the loss. It was for the best, they didn’t want to face anyone at the moment. The Coach attempted to deliver a speech that shone some light on the situation, but failed miserably and just ordered them to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes and split off from one another. Ushijima and Tendou were the only ones present on the school grounds.

> ”So, er, I’ll see you in the morning, k?” Tendou sighed and turned to stroll away.
> 
> ”Wait,” Ushijima called sternly, “You don’t need to sleep, correct?”
> 
> ”Yeah.”   
>    
> 
> 
> “Right,” he stopped to think for a second, “Would you like to hang out with me?“
> 
>   
>  ”Hang out? Who taught you that?” Tendou chuckled,” You sound weird when you talk like that.”
> 
> ”Goshiki asks the second years that a lot, did I not use it correctly?” Ushijima raised an eyebrow.
> 
> ”No, no! You did great! Sure, I’ll hang with you, Wakatoshi-Kun. I’ve got a great place we can go!” he implied, his face lit up suddenly.

Tendou clutched the handle of his bag and began to skip out of the school gates, gesturing Ushijima to follow him quickly. 

* * *

The two ended up walking a vast amount, which stretched even longer since Ushijima kept stopping randomly and asking where they were going. Tendou didn’t reply, he’d just chuckle at his impatience and tell him to keep going.

* * *

Finally, they had reached their destination. It was at the top of a steep hill with a wooden bench perched on it, that was looking over a children’s park. The Vampire went over to the bench and sat on it with his feet up, as usual. Ushijima followed and situated himself on the opposite side of the bench.

The sun had now disappeared, and the park was nearly engulfed in darkness. Thanks to the street lamps that were dotted around, the duo could still look upon the place from above. It was desolate, but calming. A light breeze went past them, the leaves in the trees and the unoccupied animal spring chairs in the park swayed in time with the wind. Tendou closed his pasty eyelids to drink in the atmosphere and feel the air blow delicately through his spiky red locks.   
  
  


> “Tendou, what is this place?” Ushijima asked, his deep tone cut through the silence sharply.
> 
> “I like to come here at night time.”
> 
> ”Every night? Doesn’t it get boring? There’s nothing to do.” he scanned the derelict surroundings while he prodded him with questions.   
>    
> 
> 
> “That’s what keeps me coming back,” Tendou opened his eyes and stared off into the distance, “It’s a break from everything. A break from the constant stares and whispers from rude people. And the fact that this place reminds me of myself. Not the park, the bench.”   
>    
> 
> 
> “The bench? I don’t understand, you’re not made of wood and people don’t sit on you.” Ushijima said.
> 
> ”No no no, not like that. Metaphorically. This bench is sat on top of this hill on it’s own. It doesn’t fit in with the theme of the park, so they just plonked it here instead.” Tendou continued, and his friend let him, “It’s different from everything else, but that also means it’s alone. Like me.”   
>    
> 
> 
> “We’re both different. I’m not alone, and neither are you.” he stated.   
>    
> 
> 
> “But you’re Ushijima Wakatoshi, the best Ace in Miyagi and one of the top three of all time. People admire you, love you. Who am I? The Guess Monster...who actually is a monster.” Tendou sighed, trailing one of his bony fingers along the smooth wood planks below him.
> 
> ”You’re not a monster, Vampire’s are undead creatures. It’s textbook Vampire stuff.” Ushijima mimicked.
> 
> ”Haha...thanks, Wakatoshi-Kun.” he laughed weakly.

Ushijima wasn’t sure why Tendou had thanked him, in his mind he didn’t say anything that wasn’t obvious.  
  


> “I heard those people in the stands earlier, whispering about you,” the captain added, “Vampire’s can’t see their reflection, correct?”
> 
> ”Oh yeah, that. And no we can’t, why?”   
>    
> 
> 
> “They are wrong,” Ushijima looked at Tendou directly in the eyes, “You don’t look strange, unique is a better word. I could describe your face to you, if you’d like?”
> 
> ”Nah, I’m good. That’s all I needed to hear.” Tendou muttered.  
>    
>    
> 

The Vampire disconnected eye contact and looked into the distance again, his usual curved smile plastered on his face. Ushijima was once again puzzled on his choice of words, but didn’t want to pry.   
  


For the first time in decades, Tendou felt a warm feeling in his body. It lit his insides up like a fire and spread just as rapidly as one, which was what caused his smile to return so genuinely. 

No matter how many people murmur that his appearance was disturbing to look at or that his personality was odd, it wouldn’t change that fact that Ushijima knew the truth about Tendou, and he was fine with it, unfazed by it more like. He thought of him as the same person as before, an equal, and that was enough for Tendou. 


End file.
